tygamefandomcom-20200213-history
Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 3: Night of the Quinkan
Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 3: Night of the Quinkan is the third game in the Ty the Tasmanian Tiger series. Plot Following Boss Cass' defeat at the hands of Bush Rescue, the Bunyip Elder summons Ty and Shazza for a small meeting. After teleporting them to the Dreaming, the Bunyip Elder tells them that while they were fighting Boss Cass, an evil force known as the Quinkan invaded and began taking over the Dreaming. After obtaining the Quinkan Gauntlet, Ty and Shazza assist the Bunyips in removing the Quinkan from the Dreaming, successfully driving them away. After a training session with the Bunyips, Ty and Shazza are warped back to the real world. However, while they were being warped, a Quinkan knocks Shazza into the real world and out of Ty's reach. When Ty returns, six months have passed, and Burramudgee has been invaded by the Quinkan, leaving it as only a shadow of its former self. Dennis has taken charge of the war effort in Southern Rivers after Bush Rescue disbanded. After Ty briefly reuniting with his parents, Sly, and Shazza, Dennis assigns Ty the task of finding and bringing back the other members of the Bush Rescue Squad. With the team reunited, they begin to make their efforts in freeing Southern Rivers from the Quinkan invasion. However, a Quinkan known as the Hexaquin guards the gateway to the other parts of Southern Rivers, limiting what they can access. Ty defeats the Hexaquin, allowing Bush Rescue to continue. Afterwards, Shazza is kidnapped by the Quinkan in Dead Dingo Marsh. Ty runs after the Quinkan but a mysterious robot stops Ty for a fight. After Ty defeats the robot, it opens up and reveals Fluffy. Sly jumps in and tells Ty and Fluffy that they have to work together to find Shazza. Fluffy informs him that Boss Cass might have information on where Shazza is. When Ty goes to Cassopolis, Boss Cass says he's been talking with the Quinkan and might be able to figure out where Shazza is. In return, Boss Cass has Ty and the other Bush Rescue members complete various tasks for him. Once complete, Cass comes good on his word and reveals that Shazza is being held hostage by a Dragonquin. Ty uses the Gunyip to defeat it and then rescues Shazza afterwards. She tells Ty and Bush Rescue that the Quinkan are preparing the way for their leader, the Quinking, and that a weapon capable of defeating him is somewhere in Southern Rivers. The topic of a Quinkan expert is brought up in the conversation, so Ty, Shazza and Fluffy go to find him. It turns out to be Gooboo Steve, who tells them that he hid the weapon, a Shadow Rang, and the Shadow Stones to power the rang across the Outback. Ty explores Mt. Boom to find the missing shadow rang and stones, but accidentally loses the shadow stones in the volcano before it erupts, scattering the stones across Southern Rivers. Ty and the Bush Rescue members find the rang and stones, before making their way to the Quinking. Ty confronts the Quinking, who reveals that the Quinkan were summoned to Southern Rivers by Boss Cass with the hopes of controlling them, and duels him with the Shadow Rang. Ty manages to weaken him, but the Quinking transforms into a larger, more powerful form in hopes of gaining the upper hand. However, by the end of the duel, both cannot muster enough energy to finish off the other. Boss Cass then appears, having captured Shazza, Sly and Fluffy. Cass, still wanting to rule Southern Rivers, equips himself with a large laser gun that will take out both Ty and the Quinking. However, Fluffy breaks free from her confinement and pushes Ty away from Cass' blast, the laser hitting and killing her. Cass is escorted away by Sly while Ty and Shazza mourn over the loss of their new ally. With Cass defeated and the Quinking vanquished, Southern Rivers returns to a state of peace, and a statue of Fluffy is made in honor of her heroism. Trivia *It is revealed in this game that Gooboo Steve was referring to the Quinkan every time he said "Them" in Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 2. *This is the first game in the series not published by Electronic Arts. Category:Games